The Dragon and The Farmer
by Phantom Writer 23
Summary: For a long time the Apple family helped raised a small baby dragon name Matt. He was left on the door step of their home during a dark and stormy night. Year's later he grew into Applejack's best friend, But Matt has been in love with Applejack for many years. And with hearts and hooves day being today, Maybe Matt can finally be with the mare he loves this time of year.


Can You Feel The Love?

* * *

Celestia's sun began to slowly raise. A young dragon laid in his bed with his leg hanging out as his head was covered by a pillow.

The door to his room opened as the sound's of hoove's quietly moved across the hard wood floor.

The sound of the dragon snoring let the pony know he was still sound asleep and this made her smile.

In one swift move she pulled the dragon's tail pulling him out of the bed and onto the floor as the dragon let out a yelp as he land onto the floor "Rise and shine sleepy head! Ya gonna have ta get up and face Celestia's sun!"

The dragon sighed as he looked up at the mare "Do you really have to pull me out of bed all the time?" He asked getting up off the ground as he continued to stare at the mare in front of him. Her emerald green eyes staring back at him as the smile on her face was clear the answer was yes.

"Yup!" He knew it "Now ya wake up and get ready! We've got a big day ahead of us as we've got ta get the barn ready for ta night!" She said walking out of the room "And don't ya take so long in the shower!"

He sighed as he made his way towards the bathroom to begin his day as he knew if he tried to get back to sleep Applejack would drag him out of his bed and down the stair's and make him work without having a shower first.

Yet he enjoyed having her enjoy pull him out of his bed everyday from the first day he was brought to them in a basket.

He was glad this family took him in all those year's ago and raised him as if he was their own. But there was one thing the dragon knew, He was in love with Applejack.

He began to day dream as he thought about taking Applejack on a date, The two sat by a candle lite dinner and talked and danced the night away, Then he brought her back to the house and the two began to lean in close as their lip's were just inch's away from each other "MATT! HURRY IT UP IN THERE OR AH'LL COME IN THERE AND DRAG YA OUT!" And she ruined his moment by yelling. Yes the mare of his dream's manged to ruin his day dream about her. He sighed as he finished up his shower.

He dried himself off and Looked into the mirror as he looked at his scale's, His red scale's still holding some water on them. Once he made sure he was decent he made his way outside to see Applejack pulling a wagon full of decorations towards the barn. Today was Hearts and Hooves Day and it was Rarity's idea to hold the a party in the barn tonight for everypony.

And the worst part of this was the fact that Applejack's boyfriend would be there being a jerk.

For about three year's now Applejack has been dating a stallion named Nick Light.

He break's their date's, He's cheated on her and yet she stay's with the jerk, It's the one thing that puzzled Matt. He knew Applejack better then anypony, He knew she would have dumped his sorry butt month's ago.

He made his way into the barn to see Applejack had already gotten the decorations out of the wagon a she began her work.

In about an hour the two manged to get the whole barn decorated "Now that we have that done, We can now do our chore's." Applejack said making Matt sighed.

The dragon looked over at the orange mare "B-But we just decorated the barn!"

"And we still have ta make sure our chore's are done so we don't have ta worry about it later." She said walking towards the barn door's "Now ya take the right and Ah'll take the left." She smiled as the two lined up as the both got ready to rush off "One, Two, Three... GO!" The two took off running as they got their chore's done.

Matt was feeding the chicken's when he heard a crash in the barn and quickly rushed towards the barn.

What he saw made his blood boil, Standing above Applejack was Nick Light. The dragon noticed Applejack holding her cheek as Nick had his hoof held back as he raised it again to strike her again only to have it stopped by a claw "Lay another hoof on her and you'll find out why dragon's are feared." Matt said his eyes full of rage as his greed was raising as this good for nothing stallion had just hurt one of his treasure's.

Nick pushed Matt back freeing his hoof "You can't tell me what to do! Your just a stupid dragon! and she's a backwoods inbreed piece of tra-"

Before Applejack could say anything Matt slammed Nick to the side of the wall as his claw's wrapped around his throat "SHE IS NOT AN INBREED PIECE OF TRASH!" He roared making Applejack eyes go wide as the stallion being held by the dragon watched as his eyes were full of rage "She is the most beautiful mare this world has ever seen! And you have no right to harm one hair on this mare!" The stallion watched in horror as he saw smoke coming from the dragon's nostril's as he tighten his grip around his throat "And I should do this world a favor and kill you."

That's when he felt a hoof touch his claw and a voice that made the rage retreat "Matt, Let him go. You're better then this." He looked at the mare standing there, He could see the bruise around her eye begin to come in as she looked at him "Calm down and put him down."

He looked back at the stallion as he saw tear's in his eyes as he was crying. That's all he needed.

He let go of the stallion as he fell to the ground "Go, Before I get hungry." The stallion took off running out of the barn with his tail between his leg's as he ran away.

He turned his head to look at Applejack, And what he saw broke his heart. There stood Applejack with a black eye and tear's in her eyes as she stood there.

He did the only thing that he could thing of and he pulled her into a hug. And that's when he felt the tear's as she cried into his chest.

* * *

Twilight placed all her dresses onto her bed as she tried to find the perfect one for tonight.

The window to her balcony opened as a figured moved through the window as she placed the last of the dresses down onto the bed "Should I wear the blue one or green one?" She asked out loud as she placed a hoof to her chin in deep thought.

"I would go with the blue dress, It bring's out your eye's." The sudden voice made her jump as she looked to see none other then Matt standing there.

"MATT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry." He said scratching the back of his neck.

She sighed "What bring's you by?" She asked looked at him.

"It's Applejack, She's not going to be joining you girl's tonight." He said.

"Why? Did Nick cancel again?" She asked annoyed.

"No, More like I scared the living crap out of him." He said as he looked out the window as Twilight eye's went wide.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" She yelled making Matt roll his eyes.

"He hit her, I had to do something." He said looking back at her.

"H-He hit her? Why?"

"Because he's a good for nothing son of a b-" His words were cut off my Twilight's magic as she had hims mouth closed.

"I will not have you speaking like that in my home." She said "Now, Tell me what happened."

He felt the magic lift as he was able to speak again "I was doing my chore's when I heard a crash in the barn, I quickly made my way towards the barn to see what had happened and what I saw mad my blood boil and my rage grow," His claw's rolled into a fist as his rage began to build once again at the thought of the memory "There standing over Applejack was Nick with his hoof raised, I held his hoof from striking her again, He then called her some name's which just fulled my rage making me slam the jerk into the wall as I kept my claw's wrapped around his neck." Just the thought made him wish Nick would just walk into the room so he could do it all over again.

"Then what happened?" Twilight asked curious what the dragon did next.

"Applejack manged to talk me out of killing him." He said lowering his head "I let my rage get the best of me."

"No, You were protecting her." Twilight said walking up towards the dragon "And that's all there is to it."

"Yet, I let a side of me out that I've kept in for year's." He said looking at her as he could still feel the rage wanting to come out "I've let everything that jerk done to her go for her, But," He looked back out the window as he saw the many ponies getting ready for tonight, Then he could see Applejack smiling back at him "Whenever she's around, The rage retreat's, I feel normal around her."

"Then, Maybe you should ask her out." This made the dragon look at her "Don't give me that look, You know as well as I do, She need's you more then ever right now, And what better way then asking her out for tonight."

He sighed "She wouldn't want to go out tonight, Not what has happened today."

"You'll never know till you try." She said walking away "So, The blue dress you like?" She asked raising the dress up.

* * *

Rarity walked down the path way that lead towards Sweet Apple Acres.

She made her way into the barn as she smiled "Applejack! Hope you don't mind me stopping by but I really wanted to see how everything was coming along."

"As ya can see the barn is ready for ta night." She heard her friend's voice.

"I can see that." She said as she noticed her friend up in the loft "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?"

"Ah ain't goin' ta go." Applejack said as Rarity could hear her friend move about above her.

"I take it Nick canceled?" Rarity asked not really surprised that this would happen.

"Ya could say that."

Rarity raised an eyebrow as she made her way towards the ladder and started to climb "Alright, Tell me what happened." As she made it to the top she saw her friend sitting near the back her her back turned back towards her as she seemed to be staring at the wall. When she turned around Raity's eyes went wide as she saw the big black bruise around Applejack's eye "H-He hit you again?"

Applejack nodded as she turned away as the tear's slowly began to return.

She felt her friend sit down next to her as she was digging through her bag "Let me get out some make up to cover that black eye of yours."

"Thank ya Rarity."

"It's no problem dear." She said as she began her work "So, Did you finally call thing's off?"

"No, B-But Ah think he'll be gone for good as Matt scared him." She said.

Rarity blinked "Matt scared him off? D-Did he see you get hit?"

"N-No, He came in after Ah got hit, Matt grabbed his hoof stoppin' him from hittin' me again, Then he started callin' me name's and Matt lost it and slammed him into the wall."

"My hero." She said finishing her work on Applejack's eye "There you go, All done." She placed the makeup back into her bag "And I take it Matt chased him off?"

"After Ah got him ta calm down before he did something stupid." She said.

"That's good to know, But I hope he at least made sure he'll never lay another hoof on you." Rarity said "Despite what happened, I think you should still come to the party tonight, I know Matt would like you to be there."

"Ah think it would be better if Ah just stay far away from this part." Applejack said turning away from her friend.

"Well, I think it would be wise to go ahead and ask Matt to go, You know he'll be wanting you to be there." This made orange mare look at her friend "Don't give me that look, You know for a fact you have had feeling's for Matt since the first day you met him." She said with a smirk.

"That was a long time ago." She said turning away "Beside's, He doesn't like mah like that."

"You'll never know till you try." Rarity said getting up "Well, If you do change your mind, I'll have your dress all ready for you."

Applejack watched the white mare leave as she looked back down at her hoof's "_Would he even love me after what happened?_" She thought as she looked at the paper and crayons her younger sister had up here, This gave her an idea.

* * *

Matt flew high in the sky as Celestia's sun began to go down.

His mind was in deep thought as he flew "_You can do it! Just ask her out, Show her she can have a good time with out that piece of crap._"

He saw the barn just in front of him and he fought the urge to flee and landed just outside of the barn door's.

He opened them as he stepped inside "Applejack, Are you in here?" He called out.

"A-Ah'm up here." He heard her stutter. He spread his wing's and jumped up towards the loft and saw Applejack standing there. She seemed acting strange.

"Applejack, I need to ask you som-" Her words were cut off by her hoof touching his lips.

She removed her hoof from his lip's as she bent down and picked up a peice of paper and Matt read it '_Will Ya Be An Apple In Mah Eye?_' It read as an apple was drawn on the bottom.

Applejack felt her heart race as she waited for the dragon to speak. She then felt his claw touch her cheek as she flitched as he touched it. She dropped the note as she felt his forehead rest on her's as he moved in and kissed her making her whole body go numb.

Her mind became blank as she kissed him back. And for once in her life she felt happy.

She felt him pull away making her wish he would kiss her again "Applejack, Will you do me the honor of going to the Hearts and Hooves Day dance tonight?" He asked knowing full well she would say yes.

"Ah would love ta." She said with a smile.

He smiled back as he leaned in and kissed her one more time.

* * *

The barn was packed with couple's as everypony in Ponyville had shown up to the barn.

"It's a full house!" Pinkie said excited.

"I didn't think everypony in Ponyville would show up." Twilight said surpised.

"Well, Free drink's and music, Of course everypony is going to show up." Twilight looked at the stallion next to her and rolled her eyes.

"Night, That's not the reason they all showed up." Twilight said.

"Really? Because the punch is nearly gone and the music is about done." He said looking at her.

"Night's right, Everypony like's free stuff." Pinkie Pie said "Hey, Where's Matt and Applejack?" She asked looking around noticing the couple missing.

"I think they went to get away from the couples." Twilight said "Why don't we go find them and see what they're up too."

She went to move when she felt a hoof stop her "Why don't we," She looked into the stallion's eyes as she got lost in them "Go dance?"

Her heart started racing, All she could do was nod as they walked towards the dance floor.

Pinkie giggled happy for the couple as she bounced off to see what Applejack and Matt were up too.

* * *

The moon was shinning bright over the land as the star's were shinning bright.

Below the moon in the orchard was a young couple looking out over the land from a hill.

The young dragon had his wing wrapped around an orange mare as the two were cuddling under the moonlight.

Pinkie had found a nice bush to hide in and felt something poke her making her see her friend Rainbow Dash hiding in there as well watching the two.

Matt looked down at Applejack as he smiled "Ta night has been wonderful." She said looking up at the dragon with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad, I would hate to make this the worst night you've ever had." He said chuckling.

"I can see what's happening." Pinkie began to sing.

"What?" Dash asked.

"They'll fall in love and here the bottom line, Nick is out of luck."

"Yeah."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight," Pinkie pull Dash close as a purple horn from behind them began to glow making fire fly's fly out "There's magic everywhere, And with all this romantic atmosphere, Love's in the air."

Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings,

The world, for once, in perfect harmony, With all its living things.

"_So many things to tell her, But how to make her see, The love I have for her, Impossible! She'd turn away from me._" Matt thought as he looked at her getting lost in her eyes.

"_He's holding back, he's hiding, But what, I can't decide. Why won't he just tell me he loves me Like I love him._" She thought getting lost in his eyes.

The fire fly's flew around the two making Applejack chuckled when one landed on his nose making.

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are.

The two moved in close as she felt his lips touch's her's again as the two felt their heart's become one.

"And if he falls in love tonight, It can be assumed." Pinkie said.

"His carefree day's with himself are history." Dash said.

In another bush a dark figure watched the young couple and glared "In short, That dragon is doomed."

Matt broke the kiss as she caught his breath "Applejack, There's something I want to tell you."

Her heart began to race as she wanted to hear the words he was about to speak.

"We've been friend's since the first day your family took me in all those year's ago when I was just a baby dragon, And since then... I can't see my life with out you in it." He placed a claw to her cheek "What I'm trying to say is, I lov-" His words were cut off as his moth was covered with magic.

"You think I was going to let you off the hoof for slamming me into a wall!" Nick Light said chuckling as his buddy next to him used his magic to keep the dragon still.

"Leave now Nick!" Applejack yelled standing in front of Matt.

She felt Nick punch her in the face knocking her down to the ground "Stay out of my way you inbreed trash." He said looking at Matt.

In that moment Matt's broke the magic around his mouth sending the unicorn flying making Nick's eyes go wide as smoke was coming out of his nostril's and rage in his eyes. Nick went to flee when he felt the dragon wrap his claw's around Nick's throat as he held him in the air as he brought out his claw's "I warned you." Matt voice wasn't his normal voice as this was more dark and cruel.

"Star! Get up and hold him down!" Nick yelled but the unicorn was out cold.

"He can't save you." Nick felt the claw's tighten as he felt the air being cut off by the dragon "You had a chance to leave, Now you'll know see what I can do!" He tossed the stallion across the field and into a tree knocking the wind out of him.

Twilight quickly used her magic to hold Matt back as to not to kill him "Dash! Take Nick to the hospital, I'll try to calm Matt down!" She yelled "Pinkie! Check on Applejack!" Twilight rushed out towards Matt as he was fighting the magic around him "Calm down Matt! Your not a killer!"

She saw his eyes as they weren't his normal shade of brown, But instead were pure red "He hurt her! He need's to die!" He roared breaking free of the magic sending Twilight back knocking her into a tree.

Dash saw the light from Twilight's magic go flying into the air as she was half way towards Ponyville "Your luck we didn't just let him eat you." Dash said to the unconscious stallion as she flew towards the hospital.

* * *

Applejack slowly opened her eyes to see Pinkie standing there "Oh thank goodness you're alright!"

"W-What happened? W-Where's Matt?" Applejack asked getting up.

"Matt's alright... Well some what." She said looking towards the fight before her.

He eye's went wide as she saw Matt fighting Twilight as he wasn't his normal self. His eyes were red and his once red scale's were turning black.

"Ah know what Ah must do, Pinkie, Stand back and whatever happen's, Don't help." Applejack said getting up and walking towards Matt.

"Matt! Stop this right now!" Twilight yelled shielding herself from Matt's attack.

"I will Kill him! And you won't stand in my way!" He yelled breaking the shield only to stop inch's from her face.

"Matt, It's me Applejack." The dragon slowly turned his head and looked at the mare he love's "Ah need ya ta take a deep breath and clam down, This isn't you." She said getting closer towards him "Ah know ya aren't a killer, Ya sweet and kind, And your always there for anypony." She said getting closer as his eyes began to turn back to normal "That's what Ah love about ya Matt."

His scale's began to change back to their normal red as he blinked a few time's. He grabbed his head as he felt dizzy. Applejack rushed towards him as she caught him in her hoof's "W-What happened?"

"Ya lost control there for a moment." Appkejack said placing her hoof on his cheek "But now ya back ta normal."

"D-Did I hurt anyone?"

"Just me, But it's nothing a nice warm bath can't fix." Twilight said shaking the dust off her fur and wings.

Matt's eyes went wide "I-I' so sorry! I-I."

"Calm down Matt, Ya back, That's all that matter's." She said kissing his cheek "Come, Let's get ya home and we can enjoy the rest of our night."

Matt nodded as he followed the three mare's back towards the barn.

* * *

The barn was a mess.

Matt and Applejack sighed as they knew they would be cleaning this up "Well, At least we had a good time before Nick showed up." Matt said looking at Applejack who looked back at him.

"Ah still had a good time, Even after Nick showed up." She said with a smile "We danced and had fun." She kissed the side of his cheek "Thank ya, For ta night."

"Hey, Isn't that what I'm here for?" He asked chuckling as he ginned "Um, There's something I wanted to tell you before I was interrupted by Nick." He said "And I think you already know what it is but," He sighed "And I'll understand if you don't feel the same bu-" He felt a hoof touch his lips.

"Ah do feel the same Matt, Ah love ya and Ah know ya love me." She removed her hoof from his lips as she felt herself blush.

"I love you." He said placing his head on her forehead.

"Ah love ya too." She felt his lips touch his as the two shared a kiss.

* * *

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day everyone! Art Work By mrscroup**


End file.
